


alphabetical

by fromthemoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, enjoy, lots of fluff, thnx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthemoon/pseuds/fromthemoon
Summary: keiji and koutarou's love story, from the beginning and until every tomorrow ends





	1. angel

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this it's 1:15 am and i'm so tired

drip, drip, dripping. the rain starts to pour slowly and slowly, and bokuto is umbrella-less. he contemplates on waiting out for the rain to stop, but after a whole minute of it not showing any signs of surrender, he decides to make a run for it. it's dangerous, running in the rain during springtime, for it's inevitable to splash mud on his slacks and considering it was only just the beginning of the school year, he'd probably get a scolding from his mother.

all things into consideration, it's not his fault he didn't bring an umbrella. it was april, cherry blossoms were in bloom and falling on green grass and heads of wandering people, it was supposed to be flowers and sunshine and just the right amount of heat, the way bokuto liked it. it's not his fault he doesn't watch the weather, nobody would really expect heavy rainfall in the middle of april.

he's still running recklessly, bumping into multiple people with shouts of sorry's and small panicked shrieks. miraculously, bokuto manages to only slip on the muddy ground once and only a tight little misplace of the foot. the rain has not withered in the least bit and bokuto would hate to be late for volleyball practice for the first day, seeing as his main goal was to take vice-captainship seriously and set a good example to his kouhais and fellow teammates. and so he ran faster.

he breathes a deep sigh of relief when he skids to a stop in front of the gymnasium's door, bumping into someone and their umbrella in the process. he shakes off the water dripping from his black hair and turns to face the umbrella's owner to mutter a quick apology.

shiny golden eyes meet gunmetal blue and bokuto is too distraught to react to anything or to move. he gets out a 'sorry, i didn't see you' before his whole heart explodes.

shiny golden eyes met gunmetal blue and suddenly everything felt like a magical mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i saw an angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVR8E-UdjEk)
> 
>  
> 
> hey here's my [tumblr](kou-star.tumblr.com) let's be friends


	2. be my thrill

there was no point in dating. at least, that's what akaashi thought before.

ever since he was a child, all the kissing and dating and sweet gestures he saw on tv and in real life seemed pointless. while all his classmates had their respective crushes on the girls in their class, akaashi had none. he found them pretty, sure, but that was just a boy appreciating the aesthetically pleasing visual aspects of girls. other aspects, not so much.

dating girls always seemed like a handful to him. he just didn't want anything troublesome in his life and living with his older sister, keiko, definitely gave him a bad first impression with females.

running back through his years in middle school, several girls confessed to him and asked him out on dates, one girl being as brave as directly asking him to be her boyfriend. to her surprise (and to his own), he accepted the brave girl's request. it was a good two weeks of dating, when they both mutually agreed that (1) they agreed on nothing, and (2) akaashi just wasn't interested and she accepted that they were better off as friends.

there was no point in dating, at all. until akaashi met him.

it was before he studied in fukurodani when he saw _him_ , saw him play and give his all in one match. it was quite hard to focus on the other players when everything about him glowed and shined like nothing akaashi's ever seen before. _a star player_ , he thought. _this is what a star player looks like._

and it was like someone had poured cold, cold water all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [won't you be my thrill?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cl-JrLXzoU)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading! hey here's my [tumblr](kou-star.tumblr.com) let's be friends


	3. catching feelings

akaashi is bokuto’s bestest friend.

besides kuroo, that is. he doesn’t tell either of them what they are, but he knows they can figure it out by themselves. akaashi especially, because he’s really smart and very much advanced for a first year, bokuto knows this and is completely sure of it because akaashi helps him understand not only his homework, but a lot of techniques with volleyball as well.

since akaashi and bokuto first started spending extra hours after club practices, they’ve been spending time together more than bokuto spends time with anyone in the same year as him. which is one of the reasons why bokuto’s declared him as one of his official best friends.

the extra practice was the only thing they ever had at first, but as their first set of exams within the school year started, bokuto found himself understanding less and less about the topics and lessons he encountered everyday. he loved learning, heck, math was even his favorite and best subject, but even that had gone downhill for him. as his grades fell lower and lower, the moe his dejected and emo modes had started to increase.

and of course, the angel that akaashi always is to bokuto, he tried his very best to cheer him up. all the ‘please get up, bokuto-san, we need you for practice’ and ‘bokuto-san, your clothes will get dirty if you stay on the floor’ and even going as far as to lessening the harsh looks he gives. as days passed, akaashi had actually asked him what was wrong and of course, bokuto confided in him.

with the extra practice, the after school studying sessions, even going as far as spending their lunch breaks with each other to maximize every single second bokuto has that could be considered free time into studying more with akaashi, bokuto feels like that he spends at least 90& of his day with akaashi. which is why, for him, it’s completely normal to think about his friend whenever they aren’t together, or to dream about his friend at night, the two of them in a quiet scenery almost like one out of shoujo mangas, sitting on a bench with cherry blossom leaves falling. no, bokuto thought, not weird at all, right?

maybe it was a _little_ weird.

 

 

-

 

 

bokuto is akaashi’s best friend.

well, not really. akaashi doesn’t get the point of having one friend he favors, even going as far as calling them the best out of all his friends.

it’s been a couple of days since akaashi had started helping bokuto with his school work. to be completely honest, akaashi doesn’t get why bokuto is failing. despite how other people make him out to be, the second year actually knows more than he lets on, getting very high marks in subjects like science and mathematics. he supposes he could list this a strength of bokuto’s; that people never can tell how clever he actually is.

as akaashi mentally lists down a bokuto strength in his mind, he looks to his left to face the boy. bokuto has his eyebrows scrunched togethe, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on trying to solve a particular math problem. there’s something peculiarly different about the boy lately, like there’s a glow surrounding him. akaashi can’t pinpoint what’s been causing that glow or where exactly it came from, but he forgets thinking about it when bokuto looks up and smiles at him. and akaashi responds with the slightest curve of his lips.

after their mini studying session, bokuto pleads for a high five from akaashi, _it’s a way of me thanking you!_ he says.

he gets a pleasing tingle in his fingertips after the high five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [could it be a possibility?](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi1mIbs36fhAhUSG6YKHZGCDA4Q3ywwAHoECAkQBA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaxyfEusEuho&usg=AOvVaw1B2_1D6MT7FOSdaZUVNReT)
> 
> thank you v much for reading! hey here's my [tumblr](kou-star.tumblr.com) let's be friends !!


	4. dance with me

the easiest part of falling in love with someone is not the realizing. some may think that realize that being in love is something that you’re aware of just like that, like it’s something that slaps you across the face, or tripping on a rock and thinking, _oh. I fell._ it’s not at all like that.

falling in love, the easy part of it, is the falling itself. you feel the tingling, like there’s millions of speckles of stardust falling on your arms and your legs and your heart, you feel the butterflies and maybe dinoasurs, having a rave inside the depths of your chest and your stomach, you feel the brightest and purest sensation overflowing within you, that’s all easy, simple because you feel it. but you never know what it is.

as these things happen, you begin to see people in another light.

bokuto begins to notice the way that akaashi is restless. though his facial expressions are the most calm, always blank and emotionless, his fingers say otherwise. there’s moments where akaashi stays quiet, where bokuto hears him the most. there has always been something different in the way he’s quiet, something that grabs bokuto’s attention everyday.

he notices how akaashi gives out compliments blankly, where other people may view it as meaningless or indifferent, bokuto sees it as something people should be incredibly grateful for. the way akaashi observes, analyzes, how his pretty blue eyes scan every part of a room or calculate every situation he’s in, it’s mesmerizing. and to be recognized by a person like him, to be recognized by akaashi himself, is the greatest compliment bokuto’s ever asked for.

bokuto notices the way akaashi tries to blend in with everyone, tries not to shine or to seek out attention, but bokuto also notices the way he steals the spotlight every single time. he compares it to the way people appreciate how the moon radiates a certain kind of glow during nights where the sky is clear, where the moon showers everyone with a glow unexplainable. he finds akaashi to be the same way, bright in a way that calms him, glows in a way that makes him the prettiest being bokuto’s ever laid his eyes on.

he looks at the moon a little bit differently now.


	5. easy

patience is a virtue.

to be able to endure long periods of time waiting for something to arrive, like a package of sorts to come through the mail, waiting for a seed to bloom into flowers, waiting for the sun to rise or anticipating the falling of the sun as the moon replaces its job of illuminating the sky, to be able to wait for moments and events like these without complaint or frustration is considered a valuable and important strength.

keiji’s always been the most patient out of all the people he’s encountered in life. when he was younger, he was praised by his older relatives for being the only one of all his cousins that was able to wait for ice cream or birthday cake to arrive, was praised by his pre-school teachers because he was the only one who never asked for early recess. when he reached his middle school years, he was the only one who hadn’t experienced the feeling of anything romantic yet, because what would be the point of rushing into relationships at that young of an age? keiji would say to ask his middle school friends, because they were impatient and excited, but he definitely was not.

waiting, for keiji, was something normal to him. he never felt the need to demand for the objects or things he needed, never felt the overwhelming excitement of a special or big event coming up, never felt the need for time to run by faster or for the hands of clocks to move forward in a quicker pace. on occasions, he would be hyped up by the thought of something he’d wanted to be in his reach, but he never wished for it to come sooner.  _ all in good time _ , he thinks.

everyday that passes, keiji always tries to take in every second that passes. he lets what happens in his life to go at their own pace, watches things in motion go how fast or how slow it appears to go, and let’s his emotions, actions, and feelings take their own moments in his life.

but that was before bokuto koutarou entered his life.   
  
ever since the first moment keiji had seen him, his life started to pull itself in fast forward. in just a span of a couple of seconds, he’d seen himself in various moments that all his friends used to talk to him about. he felt like someone had just pressed the fast forward button on his life at a rate of sixteen times faster and that was the starting point of the part in life where akaashi keiji had, unfortunately, become a person who had experienced being impatient.

days after the first time he saw him, keiji couldn’t wait for his days to start in fukurodani. he couldn’t wait to enter a whole new school, start a ‘new’ life, and meet people he’s never met before. though a couple of the people in his middle school went to fukurodani as well, there were still a majority of unknown faces rather than familiar ones presenting themselves to him, which sent him a tingly feeling.

his patience started to hold on to a thin thread, though his calm exterior seemed to shield its weakening, keiji had been the most excited and had anticipated the days where he’d finally get to be the setter for the ace of the academy’s volleyball club, it was a feeling foreign to him. the sparkling feeling he felt in his fingertips which causes him to fiddle with them more than he already does, the fact that he keeps rocking back on the heels of his school shoes like a giddy schoolgirl, and the uneasiness he felt when he was first introducing himself as a first year to the members of the volleyball club.   


everyday that passed for keiji had felt like a whirlwind of emotions. his heart rate always sped up when looking or glancing at the wing spiker, his fingers were sometimes going numb from how much he never stopped fidgeting with excitement or nervousness, and the most peculiar part of all of it: the fact that when he woke up in the morning, the first person to come to his mind was always bokuto.

this was something very obvious for him, something he had come to terms with rather easily. akaashi keiji was in love, or infatuated, with bokuto koutarou. this was the only logical explanation to the whole situation he was in, the unnecessary excitement, the faster heart rate, the fact that he always felt a need to smile and felt a surge of happiness run through his veins whenever in the presence of the older boy. akaashi keiji was in love with bokuto koutarou, and well, it was honestly to be expected.

it was obvious. too obvious, actually. his feelings should never be discovered, at least until he figures out if there’s a possibility of confessing being a solution or answer  to something, but until then he tries to hide the fact that he likes bokuto.

in his most honest opinion, he doesn’t trust himself. he’s too obvious and weird, the way he shows his concerns for bokuto, the way he praises bokuto without any emotion like how he does with others, but more so than how much he does with the others, it would have been sketchy if you knew him to his very core. he was walking on dangerous territory, could be discovered any moment and the way konoha smirks at him before he leaves the gym  during the start of his extra after-practice practice with bokuto, it’s safe to say that he isn’t being subtle about what he feels.

but then again, the smirks might not be directed at him after all. he does notice the way bokuto favors him out of all the setters on their team, actually, out of everyone on their team. there could be a joke or something of that sort running between bokuto and konoha, or konoha could know something keiji doesn’t, but either way he feels that he’s not been discovered.

keiji does notice the way bokuto is easily flustered at the praises he gives, notices the way bokuto never fails to look to him after a particularly good spike or receive, notices the way bokuto is brighter in general when it comes to keiji. if he were to overanalyze this, he’d predict that maybe the boy would be reciprocating his feelings, but keiji is known to be an overreactive person when thinking too much, so he refrains due to the possibility of hurting himself from his thoughts and theories.

it’s confusing being in love, very excitable yet complicated. that’s what the media says, what his friends say, and how he’s seen love in action before has so far supported the said statement. but his feelings say otherwise.

  
because faling in love with bokuto koutarou was just like breathing in.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i can say that loving you is easy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoSmX1xNnAQ)
> 
> hello hehe i love writing for this fic it gives me so much to be happy about and i hope it makes you happy too!! just a friendly reminder to keep yourselves happy, you deserve to be! :)
> 
> if u wanna hmu i'm [@rashuomn](https://www.twitter.com/rashuomn) on twt! have a great day thank u so much for reading (i'd love to hear what u guys think of it so far in the comments hehe)


End file.
